Teach Me
by The-Wind-Dragon-Caller
Summary: Sora is a delenquint. Riku is his new math teacher. What could bud from this odd student/teacher relationship? Rated M for BL sexual activities, language and violence? . Main pairings: Sora/Riku Axel/Roxas
1. Times have changed

**Teach Me**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**- Ok everyone! Here is my new story. For those of you who've read The Soul of a Musician, I thank you very, very much and this is the new story I was telling you guys that has been stuck in my head for a while. For those of you who are new to my writing I welcome you. For those of you new and old, I appreciate it greatly when you read my ANs because it will either be something important or some hidden humor. Also, check out my cosplay videos on YouTube. My screen name is StarTwilight227. Anyway! Let's get the show on the road!

The pairings in this story are:

Sora and Riku

Roxas and Axel

Cloud and Leon

And maybe some more will unfold but those are the 3 main ones.

**Chapter 1**

"What the fuck is your problem man?!"

"You're my problem that's what!"

"What the fuck did I do?!"

"You were hitting on my girl fucktard!"

These were the kind of conversations that happened on a daily bases here at Destiny High. They were also the kind of conversations that lead to fist fights. Fist fights lead to knifes and box cutters. Knifes and box cutters lead to guns which leads to an all out gang war (AN: Gee sounds a lot like my school XD). A boy was leaning against the side of the brick building smoking a cigarette which he knew he would probably get ISS over but that was common for him nowadays. Meet Sora Strife. Age 17. Grade 12. Sora use to be top of his class always getting A's and always on the honor roll. That was until last year when his girlfriend Kairi was caught in a cross fire of bullets. She had it coming to her though. She was a "personal assistant" to one of the gang leaders and something like that was probably going to happen to her anyway. Sora couldn't help but pity the girl so he agreed to date her even though he leaned more towards guys. Yes. He was Bisexual.

"Sora put that cigarette out and go to class before Xemnas catches you." Meet Roxas Strife. Age 16. Sora's younger brother. Grade 11 and probably #1 in his class. Roxas always had good judgment and always looked up to Sora but recently it's been the other way around. Ever since their parents died in a bus bombing, they've been living with their older brother Cloud and his significant other Leon. Cloud was a History teacher at Destiny High and Leon was a manga artist.

"Please Roxas, you go to class and keep up that amazing 4.0 GPA an-"

"You had that amazing 4.0 GPA too Sora! What has happened to you?"

Sora looked at Roxas with a glare that could kill and took a drag on his cigarette. "Do you really want me to answer that Roxas? Or was that a rhetorical question?" Roxas just walked away not even bothering to respond.

"Mr. Strife is that a cigarette I see in your hand?" A tall man with silver hair walked over to Sora.

"Why…I do believe it is. You're so smart principal Xemnas!" Sora said brightly taking another drag. "Want some?" Sora said offering his cigarette to Xemnas.

"No I don't. I want it out and I want you going to class…now." Xemnas said sternly.

Sora took another drag, blowing the smoke out in Xemnas's face and throwing the butt of the cigarette to the ground. "What ever you say principal Mansex…I MEAN! Xemnas. Sorry. Shit happens you know?" Sora said running into the building if he didn't he would have gotten a pink slip for sure. What was the time? 7:40 am. 'Shit, class started 10 minutes ago. Ahhh fuck it. It's only Health.' Sora started to just wonder the building aimlessly looking for something to do.

"Hey Sora! Wait up!" Well it looks like something found him. That something being Axel. Age: 18. Grade: 12. Roxas was Axel's "tutor". Technically Axel should have graduated last year but he was left back in 7th grade because he was expelled for setting the school on fire. Axel was always "different".

"Sup Ax? What class are you ditchin'?" Sora asked.

"None. I got open. You?"

"Health. Last time a checked I think I know how the reproductive system works and I certainly don't need a refresher course by a guy who looks like he hasn't even had an erection for 12 years."

"True, true. Hey, I heard the library got Leon's new series."

"Oh yeah? I only saw some pages. His office was too much of a mess to find the whole manuscript."

"Wanna go read some? You can use my pass to get in. They know I'm there everyday anyway." Axel handed Sora his laminated "Open" pass.

"Thanks, man." Both of them walked into the library and signed in. Sora put their stuff down while Axel went to locate the manga. Sora walked over to where Axel was standing. "So how's my brother?"

"Sora how many times have I told you? I'm not going out with him. He's just my tutor."

"Well someone has a guilty concise. I meant as a tutor. Is there something you're not telling me Axel?"

Axel blushed. "NO! It's fine. He's really smart. He could probably graduate with us if he wanted. Ahh here it is!" Axel pulled the book down off the shelf and handed it to Sora. "Did you help design the cover?"

"Uh-huh! It came out good don't you think?" Sora asked admiring his work.

"Why don't you take an art class here?"

"Because they are boring and they won't let me do what I want. I have to follow "guide lines"" Sora said. The bell for second period rang. "Ugggh. Why do I feel like today is going to be the longest day of my life?" Sora said handing the book back to Axel and trudging out of the library. He walked half way down the hall when…"Wait…what do I have second?" He reached in his backpack for his schedule. "Right! History. Yes! Cloud!" Sora walked off to History where is brother was writing something on the board when he walked in. "Hey Cloud."

"Sora, how many times have I told you to call me Mr. Strife or Professor in school?" Cloud said turning to face his brother.

"Too many. But it's bad enough I can't call you your nickname." Sora said.

"Damn straight your not. But I can call you by yours, boger!" Cloud said with a smile on his face. If Sora didn't admire his brother so much he would punch his lights out. "Alright everyone, sit down, shut up and copy the notes on the board." The room fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the scratching of pens on paper. "Sora, come here a second." Cloud whispered. "You have Jenkins for math right?"

"Yeah. Did you have to remind me?" Sora whispered back.

"Well today is your lucky day."

"Why?"

"Well what kind of brother would I be if I told you right now? You'll have to wait till you have him 4th period." Cloud smiled evilly.

"I hate you."

"I know." The bell rang to move to 3rd period. "Boy this class flies fast. Alright listen up guys, study those notes we have a test on them tomorrow." The whole class moaned as they left the room except for Sora. He'll just swipe the answers from Cloud when he got home. 3rd period Sora actually had opened so he figured he would walk up to Starbucks since Cloud wouldn't let him take the car. As soon as Sora stepped outside he lit up a cigarette taking a long drag. 'What could possibly be going on 4th period that would make Cloud say that?'

After about a half a mile, Sora arrived at the Starbucks. It was packed. He sighed seeing that was no seats but ordered his coffee anyway. After he placed his order he joined a large group of people waiting at the end. 15 minutes pasted and Sora was getting agitated. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about I've been here for a half hour and I need to be at work in 10 minutes." Sora turned around to see someone with silver hair. He thought it was Xemnas at first but notice that their was something different. This guy was…well hot. His eyes were enough to make you melt.

"I k-know its s-so stupid-d." 'I'm I stuttering? NO SORA! BAD SORA! Not in front of the hot guy!' Sora smiled and turn back around blushing.

"Hey kid you feeling ok?" The strange man asked.

"Y-yeah! I'm f-fine!" 'OH MY GOD SORA! PULL IT TOGETHER!' This man's voice was like silk. "I-its just really cold outside and I walked from my s-school."

"Poor thing. Hold on. Did you pay for your coffee already?" Sora shook his head. "Hold on." The man walked up to the counter. "Hey lady! This kid is going to die from hypothermia if he doesn't get something warm in him."

'Oh that something warm doesn't have to be coffee' Sora thought to himself.

"I'm sorry sir. One of our machines is broken. What's the boy's name?" The man turned to face the shaking brunette.

"It's S-Sora."

"You heard him. Now get it." The silver haired man demanded walking back over to Sora. "Come….Sora was it? What a nice name. Let's sit down." The man spotted an empty table and offered the brunette a seat which he took kindly. "So you said you walked here from school? I guess you go to Destiny High?"

"Y-yeah."

"SORA!" The woman called from behind the counter. Sora was about to get up when a hand pushed him back down. The silver haired man went up to the counter and picked up Sora's drink for him and apparently his own as well. He handed Sora his cup.

"Thank you…" Sora said blushing taking a big sip from the cup.

"No problem. I do hope you aren't cutting any classes Sora. School is very important."

"Yeah, ask me how many times I've heard that line. You're looking at a former honors student. I know it's important."

"Well, what do you mean by "former"?" The man asked taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Exactly what it's meant to sound like. My grades plummeted after my parents died and I just had no desire to pick them back up. I'm just passing all my classes enough to graduate and get the hell off this island." Sora looked down at the floor. "Well sir, I appreciate what you did for me. I'm very grateful. I'll make it back on time now and avoid ISS." Sora said laughing.

"Would you like me to drop you off? I'm headed up that way anyway. Got to visit some on there."

Sora wasn't quiet sure about this. This what you hear on the radio with the kidnappers but he couldn't help but sense a different aura around this guy. He didn't seem like a kidnapper. "Ok…thanks."

The man pulled into a parking space at the school and cut off the engine and got out of the car with Sora. They both walked into the building together and were about to go there separate ways.

"Thanks for the ride. Oh I never got your name sir!" Sora sounded a little too excited.

"Oh! Haha! I'm sorry. It's Riku Kisaragi."

"Wait….are you related to Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"She's my English teacher."

"Well fancy that." Riku laughed. The bell rang for 4th period. "Go to class Sora, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

"Umm….sure…." Sora waved bye to the silver haired God and walked off to math.

When he arrived in his math class he spotted Axel and Roxas going over some homework but there was no teacher in the class. He took his usual seat next to them but rather quietly.

"Hey Sora what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Is love at first sight possible?" Sora asked the two of them.

"Uhhh…I guess…why?" Axel asked.

"I think I'm in love… or just really really infatuated…or fascinated…I don't know what I am…." Sora said blushing into space.

"What?!" They both screamed. Sora proceeded to tell them about the Starbucks incident. About 5 minutes into the period Xemnas came walking into the classroom.

"Boy and girls. I'm afraid I have some very, very sad news. Your teacher, Ms. Jenkins, got into a really, really bad car accident last night and is in very critical condition-

"WOO! All my nights of praying have come true! HA! And you told me it would never happen Roxas! You owe me $10. Thank you God!" Sora exclaimed

Mr. Strife, if you would please shut up. Therefore due to this unfortunate circumstance, you will have a permanent sub for the rest of the year." Xemnas opened the door. "Come on in." "Class I would like to introduce you to Mr. Kisaragi"

Sora dropped his pencil and ended up knocking over everything on his desk. The whole class laughed at him. Sora blushed and picked is stuff up.

"Mr. Strife, this is my last warning to you. Another distraction and I will write you up."

"It was an accident sir, my apologies." Xemnas and the whole class looked at him oddly. Sora never called Xemnas "sir" before.

"Mr. Strife, if it were legal I would give you detention for simply creeping me out." Xemnas walked out of the class and left it in Riku's capable hands.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Kisaragi and for those of you who are wondering yes I'm related to Ms.Kisaragi. She is my cousin." Riku turned to write the lesson plan on the board. When Riku had his back turned Sora took out his sidekick to IM Axel and Roxas.

'KeybladeMaster101: That's the Starbucks guy! 00'

"Alright class, it looks like your last teacher left off at Derivatives. Did anyone have any questions about them before we continue on the subject?"

"Yeah I do, I'm still not quiet so sure how to solve them…" a blonde girl asked.

Sora was so fascinated with his knew teacher. He couldn't believe it. Why didn't he say anything at Starbucks?

"It's quiet simple really. Just take the power and multiply it by its coefficient then subtract 1 from the original power and you should have the new number. Take this problem for example."

Riku wrote on the board f(x) 4x3 5x2 2x 10

"When we apply the rule I just mentioned we should get this."

Riku wrote under the original problem f 1 (x) 12x2 10x 2

"Ohhh I get it now." Said the blonde girl.

Riku looked over at Sora. "Mr. Strife do you understand?"

"Huh?" Sora said coming back to reality. "Ummm…yeah...Sure…whatever"

"Whatever isn't an answer Mr. Strife." Riku said.

"Yes, Mr.K I understand." Sora started working on the problems on the board. Riku walked around the classroom to check to see who everyone else was doing.

Sora got a message from Axel.

'BurnBaby69: So let's test out the features of your new boy toy shall we?' Axel looked over at Sora and saw Sora's smile. Sora shook his head yes. As Riku came walking by Axel, he dropped his pencil on the floor. Riku bent down to pick it up and handed back to Axel. "Thanks Mr. K" Axel went back to writing.

'KeybladeMaster101: Damn, I give it a 9. He must work out.'

'BurnBaby69: Hell yeah. Sora, are you ok? You look like your shaking.' Axel looked at Sora who was indeed shaking.

'KeybladeMaster101: He's so hot Axel!!'

'BurnBaby69: Ohhhh. Is there a situation in the south?'

'KeybladeMaster101: Yes! Damn hormones!'

'BurnBaby69: The bell is going to ring in a minute. Just make sure your books cover you and head to the bathroom as soon as possible.'

The bell did indeed ring. It took Sora a while to get up considering the situation. He was the last one out of the classroom.

"Goodbye Roxas, Axel. Bye Sora, see you tomorrow." Riku said placing a hand on Sora's shoulder and giving him a pat on the back. Sora shuddered and ran out of the classroom to the bathroom. 'Oh God! He touched me! Is he trying to kill me!?' Sora rushed into the bathroom dropping his books and pants in the stall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"We have a faculty meeting today, so here Sora, take the car and Roxas home and Leon will pick me up on his way home from work." Cloud said handing him the keys. "So boys how did you like your new math teacher." Cloud said teasing poor Sora.

"Fuck you Cloud!"

"Haha! I knew you would like him. The moment I saw him I was like 'that looks like Sora's type' and what would you know? I was right! Remember Sora, no dating till he isn't your teacher anymore."

"That didn't stop you and Leon…" Sora mumbled. Sora and Roxas walked out of the building to go home. Cloud picked up his book and walked towards the auditorium. He met up with his department when he was approached by Riku.

"Hey Cloud, can I talk with you a second?" Riku pulled Cloud to the side. "You're Sora's legal guardian yeah?"

"Yeah why? He didn't cause trouble the first day did he?" Cloud asked.

"No, no, no. It's not that. I looked over his grades in the class and I was wondering if I can have a video conference with you and him tonight to discuss ways of improving his grades."

"No teacher has ever taken an interest in his grades before besides me." Cloud laugh. "Sure Riku, if you are up for the challenge. We'll have the conference tonight."

"Thank you" said Riku and left to go and sit with his department.

**MEANWHILE…**

When Sora walked into the house he let out a sigh of relief. "God I thought the day would never end…"

"Are you sure it isn't because of Mr.K?" Roxas said with an evil smirk.

"Shut up Roxas…"

"Oh I can see it now. 'MR.K! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU MR.K!'" Roxas said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you and Axel? And don't bullshit me! I know you two got something going on. I guarantee this is going to be you a few weeks from now 'OHHH AXEL! Yes! Yes! Right there! Ahhh! HARDER! AHHH!'" Sora started laughing in the middle of his fake orgasm. When he felt a pillow come flying at his head.

"Shut up!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After dinner, Leon and Roxas decided to do the dishes.

"Sora come downstairs!" Cloud called from the basement.

"Ok!" Sora ran down the stairs in his PJ pants. "What's up Cloud?"

"Oh my!" Riku said covering his eyes and hiding his blush. "It's great to know you keep in shape Sora but please put a shirt on." Riku said through the computer.

"Sorry Sora I forgot to tell you it was Mr.K" Cloud turned to throw a t-shirt at Sora smiling at him.

"Have I ever told you I hate you with the burning firey passion of my soul?" Sora said slipping on the shirt.

"I didn't realize that you and Axel finally got together." Cloud said half laughing.

Sora pulled a chair up next to his brother. "Speaking of Axel, you need to talk to Roxas about safe sex."

"Not that I'm not interested in this loving family conversation unfolding before my eyes, I really need to talk to both of you. Sora, looking back through the grades, I would say that you really need some extra help. Why haven't you ever stayed after school?" Riku asked.

"Ummmm…because I have a life?" Sora said.

"That's no excuse for you failing…" Riku looked back through Ms. Jenkins grade book. "…5 tests in a row. That's really bad Sora."

"There are worse kids in that class. Why are you picking on my grades?"

"Because he knows damn well you use to be an honors student. Your face is plastered all over the halls." Cloud said to him.

"I know you have the potential Sora." Riku said.

"Don't make mom and dad an excuse; do you think they would want to see you failing?"

"And don't make senioritis an excuse either. Too many kids have pulled that on me. Cloud, if it is ok with you, I would like to keep Sora after school twice a week to help him improve."

"It's perfectly fine with me." Cloud said looking at Sora. "And he WILL be there." Sora gave the I'm-going-to-kill-you look and the that's-totally-unfair look.

"Sora, keep in mind that these meetings will be part of your grade so I seriously suggest not skipping if you know what's good for you." Riku told him sternly.

"Do you understand Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sora said very nonchalantly but on the inside 'OMG THE HOT TEACHER WANTS ME TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL WITH HIM OMG!'

"Good we begin tomorrow. Have a good night guys." Riku cut the connection and Sora ran upstairs to the room that he shared with Roxas.

"Roxas….I'm staying after school tomorrow…"

"Why?"

"Because Mr.K wants me to….and he wants to make it part of my grade."

"Well….at least you'll get to spend time with him and see if he's really what you want…"

"That's just it…I don't know if I'm ready…."

AN: AND I'M STOPPING! Holy crap! 9 ½ pages long! WOO! The first chapter to my new story! YAY! I hope you like it so far. Like I said, it has been in my head for 2 months so some things got scrambled but I like it so far. REVIEW BITCHES! PEASE!

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. The Party

**Teach Me**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hi everyone! Wow, I really wasn't expecting such a response to this story. I guess I'm not the only one that finds Student/Teacher fics sexy. I can feel the love. YAY! So ummm…yeah not much to say except thank you for your reviews and everything so I think it's ok to honor you guys with a new chapter since you were all so kind. Enjoy. (PS: Sorry the Valentine's Day chapter is going to be after V-day but a lot of stuff has been happening and I've had writer's block. I still love you guys!)

**Chapter 2**

"SORA! GET UP!" Leon called from down stairs.

"FUCK YOU!" cried Sora as he rolled back over to cover himself with his blanket. When Cloud barged into the room.

"Do you want a ride to school or would you like to walk 10 miles in the rain?!" Cloud yanked the blanket off of Sora and threw it to the ground. "GET UP or I'm sending Roxas in." Cloud walked out of the room.

"Nooo….!" Sora rolled over into the fetal position.

"OHHH SORA!" Roxas said brightly skipping into the room. (AN: can't you just picture the eye glitter and happy fluffy pink cupcakes of eternal happiness?)

"Get…the fuck…away!" Sora said shoving his head under a pillow.

"Come on Sora, today is a big day isn't? Your first tutoring session with Mr.K no? Let's see what you are going to wear." Roxas opened up Sora closet and started to rummage though it.

"GET OUT!" Sora yelled and Roxas went running out of the room laughing hysterically. 'That's right. It is today isn't it?' Sora had to admit to himself he was rather excited about spending 2 hours with Riku after school today but he wished that math wasn't involved so much. 'Well at least after all that's done, it's going to be time to party. TGIF.' Sora crawled out of bed and over to his closet. 'Let's see…in Riku's case, since he is so gorgeous a lot of people are going to dress like sluts so let's do exactly the opposite with a twist.' Sora pulled out a pair of fitted jeans and a band t-shirt that hug his torso just right. He quickly fixed his hair making sure his hair will still defy gravity, despite the rain.

"Sora you ready?" Cloud called up the stairs.

"Yeah, coming!" Sora grabbed his books and his trench coat and went downstairs.

**AT SCHOOL…**

It just so happened that today was the beginning of the new semester. When he got his new schedule he wasn't to happy.

"Dude, all of my classes were moved to the second half of the day!" Sora moaned.

"Hey at least you still have Mr.K and Cloud. I got moved out of both classes and now I'm stuck with some old fart and a dude that doesn't know how to read" Roxas grumbled.

Sora laughed. "So did you figure out what Axel planned for Valentine's Day yet?"

"SORA, WE AREN'T GOING OUT!! DROP IT!"

"Awwww Roxy, you go and hurt my feelings." Axel said sliding up to Roxas wrapping one around his shoulder. "You really don't want to be my Valentine?"

Roxas blushed "I-I-I-I gotta go to class! BYE!" Roxas ran away.

"Awwww he likes you" Sora said dreamingly.

"He ran away from me."

"That's what he does. He's scared of everything." The late bell for classes rang. "What class you have now Axel?"

"I gotta go to Gym. I'll see ya later Sora." Axel said waving good bye to him.

"God, what am I going to do for 4 periods if it's raining out?" Sora went down to the lobby and out the door standing under the arch way so he wouldn't get wet. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and took out his lighter trying to light up. "Damn it…." He grumbled.

"Need a light?" said an oddly familiar voice. Sora looked up to find Riku standing there with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Mr. K-"

"Please call me Riku outside of the building. I hate formalities. It's not my style. You need a light?" Riku said leaning in closer to Sora.

"Yeah thanks." Sora leaned in closer so that their cigarettes connected lighting Sora's instantly. Sora took a drag and released the smoke into the air. "So you don't have a class to teach now?"

"Nah, I got hall duty next period then I got to teach 4, 6, 8, and 9"

"Well I knew about 9th period, I got you then. They switched me."

"Doesn't that work out better then? You can't escape from me" Riku chuckled.

"Now why would I want to escape from you on a Friday afternoon?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Don't worry this session isn't going to be long…" Riku said taking a drag on his cigarette. "…I got a party to go to tonight."

Sora gasped. "You mean to tell me…teachers have lives? REALLY?! I never knew! I thought Clou- I mean Mr. Strife was the only one?"

"Hahaha! Yeah we do. Trust me a life of grading these papers kills as you saw by your previous teacher." Riku said throwing the butt of the cigarette out onto the concrete. "Anyway, I'll see you 9th, Sora." Riku smiled leaving Sora with weak knees.

"Yeah, 9th, Mr.- I mean Riku" Sora smiled dumbly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Mr. Strife can you tell me the power rule for the derivatives?"

Sora had his head in his arms sleeping like a baby.

"Mr. Strife?" Riku walked over to his desk and dropped it from a very high height causing the whole class to jump at the loud sound.

"OH THE THINKS YOU CAN THINK!" Sora said jumping out of his seat.

"Really? The thinks you can think? Can you think about the power rule for derivatives?"

"The what now?" Sora asked.

The bell rang dismissing the students. Sora quickly jumped up and went running to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Riku said blocking the door. "Sit back down Mr. Strife. Did you forget about what you have to do after school today?" Riku opened the door for the other students to let them leave as Sora trudged back over to his seat, plopping down. Riku shut the door locking it in the process. "Sora, why do you do that? It's so unnecessary. You're so bright."

Sora blushed and humped. "It must be seniorities. So what?"

Riku sighed "I'll teach you the power rule. It's really quiet simple." Riku started to explain the math formula but Sora found himself too distracted by how Riku looked in those pants.

'Now would be a good time to make a move. Riku seems like one who likes the sensitive types.' Sora stood up and walked over to the board "Oh I see, so if you do this…." Sora's hand brushed against Riku's when he went to grab the chalk. He could feel the intense sparks. 'So there is such a thing as instant attraction.' Sora could feel himself become a little warm but tried his best to act casual. "It….ummm…..yeah so you bring the exponent forward and…" Sora started to explain when a knock came at the door. It was Cloud.

"That's good Sora solve that problem and I'll check it." Riku walked over to the door and unlocked it to let Cloud in. "Hi Cloud, how can I help you?"

"Just came by to make sure Spikes didn't run out on you." Cloud made a nod over to Sora.

Sora gave him the evil eye.

"Nah I caught him before he ran away. We'll be done in a few minutes though I got a party to go to tonight."

"Ok. Don't be too rough with him Riku" Cloud said winking at the both of them.

Sora's eyes widen as Riku turned around. "What did he mean by that Sora?" Riku said re locking the door.

Sora blushed like crazy "I-I-I-I don't know…."

"Sora, you're red. Are you coming down with a fever." Riku placed a hand on Sora's forehead slowly traveling down to his cheek. Sora became redder and pulled out of Riku's touch.

"I have to go! Ummmm…thanks for the tutoring and shit…ummm I GOT TO GO BYE!" Sora unlocked the door and ran out into the hall and running the whole way home.

Riku sighed 'Am I really that attracted to him…does he feel the same?'

When Sora got home he ran up to his room and screamed into a pillow. Roxas heard him from next door and came into his room.

"What's wrong Sora?" Roxas asked.

"eee ouch eee!" came a muffled cry from the pillow.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"He touched me!!" Sora said lifting his head.

"Really? Damn Sora you move too fast!" Roxas said a little disgusted.

"Not like that, idiot. He put his hand on my forehead and…." Sora re-acted the scene causing him to shiver. "It was so…..hot….." Sora said shutting his eyes.

"Wow Sora you got it bad….Ummm I'm going to get ready for the club. Are you coming?" Roxas asked. "Or have you given up on wanting to dance with the hottest men on Destiny Islands?"

"Hell no! I don't miss that!" Sora jumped out of bed forgetting all about Riku for the moment and just wanting to have fun. As Roxas left he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in fact still thinking about Riku and how his touch felt like white hot wires. 'Get a hold of yourself Sora. Just go out tonight and have fun. Riku can't possibly feel the same way.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"You got ID?" A bouncer said at the front door.

"Of course we do!" Sora showed the bouncer a fake ID saying he was 21.

The bouncer took a good look at the ID and Sora. "Alright…what about you Blondie?"

"Duh." Roxas took out Cloud's driver's license that he snatched.

"And you Red?"

"Here ya go" Axel swiped his brother, Reno's, driver's license. (AN: I know he isn't in KH. Leave me alone.)

"Alright you guys are clean. Go ahead." The bouncer removed the velvet rope to let the boys pass.

"Thanks" All three of them said at once

Once inside, the techno was blasting. Sora couldn't wait to hit the dance floor. Roxas went up to the DJ to go through some songs he wanted played that night which left Axel ordering them dinner. Sora was making his way through the crowd of moving bodies. Sora already heard the music begin to change. He was looking for a worthy dance partner but was startled when he felt two hands grasp his waist. "Hey sexy wanna dance?" said a clearly drunk man. Sora didn't even want to look at him.

"Sure." 'Might as well get him out of the way now maybe someone else will come by and I can escape.' Sora started to rock himself against the man. Even though this man was drunk off his ass he was still a very good dancer. Sora's hips and the man's hips were in sync. Sora started to breathe heavier as he pressed himself against the man. The man's hands traveled up and down Sora's body and he leaned down against Sora placing kisses on his neck. "Hey knock it off!" Sora pulled away from the man and turned around. He gasped. "Mr.K!"

"OH WOW! IT'S SORA! S-O-R-A! YAY! I can spell!" Riku said laughing like mad.

"My God…you need to get home!" Sora looked at his math teacher. "Give me your keys and tell me where you live. I'm taking you home!"

"I live in Candy Mountain, Charlie!" Riku said falling into Sora as he handed him his car keys. Sora wrapped one of Riku's arms around his neck and pulled him out of the crowd of people to outside club. Sora and Riku walked into the parking lot. While Riku was singing some incoherent song Sora noticed a remote on Riku's keychain. He pressed the alarm button on the remote and was able to find Riku's car easily. Sora walked over to the car with Riku and helped Riku get inside the passenger side. "No, I don't wanna wear the seatbelt!" Riku complained like a child as Sora tried to buckle Riku in.

"You have to. I'm not getting a ticket because you're drunk and not wearing a seat belt!" Sora tried once against to buckle Riku when all of a sudden felt a pair of lips against his own. Too shocked to move, Sora just stood there wide-eyed as Riku pulled away.

"You don't like me Sora? Is that why you didn't kiss back? I like you! I like you a lot! Why wouldn't you kiss me back?" Riku began to cry a little. Sora decided a long time ago it was never a good thing to make a drunk upset. Bad things happen to good people all the time. Sora cupped Riku's cheek in his hand.

"I like you too Mr. - I mean Riku. But you're my teacher. A relationship like that….it's just wrong…" Sora blushed. He really did like Riku but for Christ sake they only really met 2 days ago and he was his teacher.

"Come on Sora. One kiss. Then make your decision."

Sora didn't know what to do. A blush formed on his cheek but before he knew it he was pulled back into a kiss. This time Sora kissed back but quickly pulled away afterwards with a blush on his face closing the passenger side door and getting into the driver's seat. He quickly text Roxas telling him what was going on and that since Sora couldn't get a hold of Riku's driver's license to see where he lived, that he would be bringing him back to the house.

When they got to the house, Sora noticed there were still no cars in the driveway. Riku was now laughing hysterically at something imaginary. Sora helped him out of the car and led him to the couch in the living room which he quickly plopped down on still talking to himself. Sora stumbled across a note left by Leon and Cloud saying they went away for the weekend. Sora sighed in relief. When he walked back into the living room to check on Riku he noticed he was out cold. Sora grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and unfolded it placing it over Riku's slender form.

"Good night, Riku…" Sora said softly. He looked around the room making sure no one was really there before leaning down and kissing Riku on the cheek. 'God, what did I just get myself into?' Sora thought while climbing the stairs. Sora smiled as he climbed into bed himself. The last thought on his mind was Riku and the words 'Don't fall for him.'

AN: OK! I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I really haven't had the time! I'm also sorry this is a shitty chapter it will get better I promise! I just need to come up with ideas to get to my good chapters.


	3. Kiss on it?

**Teach Me**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hi guys! Well I'm back from State competition and I won 4th place YAY! I do feel really bad for not updating this story often enough but I'm very, VERY busy. When you become a senior in high school you will understand or if you are in college you understand. Well, let's see what happened to Riku shall we?

**Chapter 3**

Riku woke up the next morning to blaring sunshine and a pounding headache. "GAH!" Which caused him to fall off of the couch and onto….carpet? Wait a minute…his living room had hard wood floors. He looked around the room and noticed he was not in his house. 'Oh shit…where the hell am I?' Riku took another look around the room but was unable to process anything do to his blaring headache. 'Shit it's cold…' he looked down and noticed he was shirtless. 'Oh God….what the hell happened last night?' he looked around for his shirt but alas it was no where to be found. He ended up wondering into the kitchen where he saw a shirtless brunette, who was currently working on making breakfast, turned around and smiled at him.

"Gee, Mr. K it's great to know you work out but please put a shirt on!" Sora said in a mocking tone pointing over at Riku's shirt. Riku realized where he was pointing and quickly slipped on the shirt.

"Ummmm…Sora? What the hell happened last night? Why am I at your house?" Riku asked in a worried manner. Sora put down the spatula to let the pancakes cook a little bit more as he approached Riku wrapping his arms around his neck.

"It was a magical night; you made noises I never heard anyone make before." Sora stood on his tip toes and whispered into Riku's ear. "I would love to hear them again". Riku froze. He has sex with a student? Oh God! He was going to lose his job! He was going to end up like those sexual abuse teachers you see on TV! "Hahaha! Just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face Mr.K!" Sora laughed loudly walking back over to the pancakes.

"Geez Sora do you have to be so loud? What really happened?" Riku asked sitting at the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh sorry. Well you and I ended up going to the same party; you got wasted off your ass and were way too drunk to drive yourself home, I couldn't find your driver's license so I had no idea where you lived so I brought you back to my house until you felt better. Cloud and Leon had Valentine's Day plans for the weekend and apparently Roxas and Axel had some unknown plans to the world for the weekend as well. So I'm here all alone. I don't mind babysitting my math teacher." Sora concluded sliding a big stack of pancakes in front of his teacher. "Eat up I ground up some hangover stuff into it. My pancakes are medicinal." Sora smiled.

"Ummmm…well that explains a lot and thank you" Riku took a bite into the pancakes not expecting them to taste to good. "Hey Sora, you probably saved my life you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I was as drunk as you claim I was, I could have driven home while I was drunk and probably died in a freak accident." (AN: It does happen people don't kid yourself!)

Sora blushed. "Whoa. I wouldn't go there! I just felt bad at how pathetic you were acting and figured I would hide you before you embarrassed yourself even more!" he half lied. It was true that Riku was acting pathetic but he was debating to tell him about the kiss or not. Riku laughed at Sora's comment.

"It's true I am pathetic." Riku said. "Well either way I am grateful for what you did. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you please let me know."

"As a matter of fact there is. You don't tell Cloud and Leon that Me, Roxas and Axel were at the party."

"That's a fair deal." Riku said.

"Kiss on it?" Sora said leaning into Riku. Riku was taken back by the sudden action. "You know what, I'll actually pass. After last night I really don't want to kiss you." Sora chuckled.

"Wait…what?...You and I….did what now?" Riku said almost stuttering.

"Oh yeah we kind of kissed for like 10 seconds but that was it and I'm sorry to say it was terrible." Sora turned back.

Riku blushed and felt rather hurt. Even though he had only known the brunette for a short time he really did feel a bond with him but knew it was forbidden but he guessed that that's what made it even more desirable. "Well you can't really say I was terrible I was drunk. You don't know how I kiss and I'm sure you have nothing to base it off of Mr. Innocent." Riku smiled at his own come back.

"Oh really?" Sora asked. "Then prove it."

"Exsqueeze me?"

"Prove that you're a good kisser." Sora said rather seriously smiling at the devilish plan being worked up in his head.

Riku hesitated for a minute. "You're not going to report me are you?" Riku questioned.

"Yup! I'm going to sue you for every penny you got!" Sora said sarcastically. "No I'm quiet serious if you are so confidante in your kissing abilities then you should prove it. Hell I know I'm a good kisser so the problem had to lie with you!"

"Of course it did! I was drunk! Did you really take everything I said seriously?"

"Well the Candy Mountain thing kind of threw me off…."

"Well I know I'm a good kisser and I sure as hell don't need to prove that to a student." Riku gathered his things and grabbed his car keys. "Thank you very much for taking care of me. I promise not to tell Cloud and Leon as long as you promise to hold my secret too."

Sora sighed. "No problem Mr. K. I'll see you in class and after school"

"Yeah…and Sora? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mr. K outside of school? It's Riku."

"Sorry….Riku…I'll see you Monday"

"Yeah thanks again." Riku said and left for his car. Once safely inside he cursed himself. "Dear God that was close!" 'I like him….I really like him….but he's a student and I'm his teacher…I could be really screwed (and not in a good way) if our relationship was ever discovered…that is if we had a relationship'… "DAMN IT!" Riku screamed turning on the car and pulling away from the house

_**BACK INSIDE…**_

"GOD DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" 'Ok so….nasty comeback don't work. Maybe seduction will…' Sora thought.

_**ON MONDAY…**_

Whistles were being thrown at Sora every direction through out the whole day but as much as Sora enjoyed it he really just wanted to hear one whistle from one particular math teacher. As he headed off to 9th period he recognized two familiar faces and approached them.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved.

Roxas immediately turned a shade of red when he was approached but that made Axel tighten the grip he had around Roxas' hand more. "Hey Sora what's up?" Axel asked.

"Nothing much….why is Roxas so red?"

Roxas tried to hide himself in his hoodie but failed miserably. "I lost the bet Sora."

"What bet?" Sora asked.

"THE bet."

"the be-….OH THAT BET! Well than that means I got to give Axel the speech."

"What speech?" Axel asked

"Axel if you hurt my little brother I will personally see to you becoming non-existent and you better use a condom every time you fuck him."

"SORA!" Roxas blushed more.

"Good-day gentlemen" Sora said walking away taking out a note pad and making a note to buy extra condoms for his no longer virgin brother.

When Sora walked into class he wasn't expecting to see no one in the class room but Riku.

"Oh Sora, there is an assembly today you don't have to come to class if you don't want to." Riku said looking up from his papers.

'This is my chance. We'll have more alone time together.' "Honestly Mr. K, I was wondering if you can help me with the new unit. I get it but I don't at the same time." Sora took a seat in the first desk.

Riku smiled at Sora. He couldn't believe that Sora actually wanted to further his education. But at the same time he was thinking the same thing Sora was; 'Alone time yes! God why did he have to wear that today?' Riku asked himself as he looked at Sora before he began. He was wearing a pair of tight pants and a button down tight white shirt with a nice pair of boots.

'Let the games begin' Sora thought.

"Well let me where the problem is. Take out your notes." Riku demanded.

"You know Mr. K it's not nice to boss your students around. You could at least say please." Sora smiled.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Riku said rather irritated. Sora was taken back by his sharp snap. There was a reason why Riku got so irritated. There was a….how do you say….'developing' problem in his lower regions. Sora quickly took out his notes and pointed to the problem he was having. Riku stood up covering himself with his lesson plans trying to make himself look as calm and natural as possible. He quickly took a seat next to Sora even though it was painful and tried his best to focus on the problem presented in front of him but Sora's hand somehow found its way over to Riku leg.

"Sora…what are you-"Sora placed a finger over Riku's lips and got up shutting and locking the door and pulling down the small shade. "Sora?"

"Mr. K…..there is something else I didn't tell you about Friday…"

"Sora…that is not a discussion for now…." Riku looked around half-expecting someone to jump out and catch them.

"Oh but it is….because I have to know…when we were walking back to your car….you told me you liked me….really liked me…is it truth or is it nonsense that I should just ignore?" Riku dropped the pencil he had in his hand. It rolled to the front of the classroom where Sora promptly bent over and picked it up.

'DAMN IT SORA!!' If it was possible Riku's pants got tighter in that instant. "I ummm….it was nonsense." Riku blushed a very light red.

"Oh really?" Sora said walking over to his teacher and placing his hand in between Riku's legs cupping something hard. "because this defiantly says something else." Sora smiled at his victory. Riku gasped and fell out of his seat and Sora's grasp.

"Sora! What the hell?!" Riku screamed backing up towards the back of the classroom only stopping when he hit the closets where the books were kept.

"What the matter Mr. K? Don't you want me?" Sora said unbuttoning two or three of his shirt buttons.

"Sora…" Riku's breathing became slightly heavier watching the sight before him. Sora came face to face with Riku, his lips just inches away from Sora's and he could feel his hot breath.

"Mr. K…." Sora moved to his ear and whispered. "Riku….I want you…." Sora took one of Riku's hands and placed it over his heart. "Can't you feel it…?" Sora slowly moved Riku's hand down his body to his clothed hardening member. "Can't you feel it…?" He said before moving his lips down to Riku's neck softly nipping at the skin.

'God….damn this fuckin tease!' Riku cursed mentally as the brunette worked on his neck. "Ahhh fuck this! I can't take it!" Riku screamed out grabbing Sora by both arms and slamming him into the other wall where there wasn't a class.

Sora was completely shocked at how the tables had turned but before he even processed anything he felt a pair of soft lips against his own the kiss was very passionate and if it wasn't for the wall and another body Sora would have collapsed. After about a minute the 2 had to break apart for air.

"Now…..what was that about me not being able to kiss little boy?" Riku said stroking Sora's cheek softly.

"I…..Riku –"

"Shhh….no more words…" Riku's lips came crashing back down but pulled away shortly afterwards. "…you brought this upon yourself Sora…but you want this don't you? Almost as much as I do…" Sora's eyes widen at the statement. "…Yes Sora. I like you a lot and in time I'm sure I will fall for you….you see Sora…we've in fact met before."

"What…?"

"Yes…I was the one who shielded you in the bombing two years ago….the one your parents didn't survive."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The bus doors opened, Sora and his parents stepped onto it as his father fed money into the box (AN: I don't know what it's called). As Sora was walking towards the back he noticed there weren't many empty seats._

"_This seat is available if you like." Sora looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He located the source. It was coming from a man in a business suit and silver hair._

"_Thank you very much." Sora said and took a seat._

"_Sora, honey, your father and I will be in the back, they're the only two seats left." His mother said to him leaning down to kiss him on the cheek and give him a hug. "Congrats on all your awards sweetie! We are so proud of you." His father smiled at the display of affection._

"_Mom! Not in front of a complete stranger!" Sora blushed before his mother let go of him and walked to the back with his father. "Sorry you had to see that." Sora apologized to the silver haired man._

"_Hehe…isn't it a mother's job to embarrass their children?" the man laughed._

"_I guess you're right." Sora smiled at him and the smile was returned._

"_So you got awards for something?"_

"_Oh yeah... it's nothing really. Just a few academic awards."_

"_That's a big deal nowadays. The world needs smart kids. What did you get them in?"_

"_I got them in…let's see…science, math, business, and music."_

"_That's a pretty nice range there. I'm actually a math teacher. What math are you taking currently?"_

"_Well Algebra 2 right now, next year is Geo. And Trig. Then I got Calc. for my senior year."_

"_Wow, very nice, what high school do you go to?"_

"_You're not going to stalk me are you?" Sora said pulling back slightly._

_The silver haired man laughed. "and jeopardize my career? I don't think so."_

"_I go to Destiny High."_

"_Oh that's funny. My cousin teaches there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's great." There was a slight pause in there conversation. "My name is Sora." Sora extended a hand with a friendly smile._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora. Very nice name. My name is-"There was a sound of a window breaking and then rolling on the floor. The silver haired man saw it and realized what it was; eyes widened._

_3…_

_2…_

"_LOOK OUT SORA!" The silver haired man jumped on top of Sora._

_1…_

_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everything else was dark after that. Until a day when he woke up in the hospital with a couple of bandages and the news of his parents death._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh God….it's you…" Sora said breathlessly.

Riku took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt sliding it down his body revealing to Sora a very large scar on his arm right arm. "I might have been damaged but you weren't hurt terribly and that was the important thing."

"I've always wanted to thank you…but I never found out your name and the hospital wouldn't tell me anything…You saved my life." Tears began to roll a little bit down Sora's cheeks.

"Then should we call the weekend even?" Riku asked lifting the brunettes chin up smiling at him.

"I think we should…" Sora smiled back as Riku wiped away his tears.

"Kiss on it?" Riku smiled wider as he leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. Sora kissed back when he felt something wet poking at his lips. It was Riku's tongue. Sora granted Riku the entrance as his mouth was ravaged. Sora moved his hands up Riku's toned abs and chest only for them to wrap around his neck to bring him closer in. Riku moaned into Sora's mouth pulling away just enough. "My, my aren't we eager." Riku moved down to Sora's neck massaging the skin with his lips and tongue earning a sigh of pleasure to admit from Sora mouth. "Like that do you?"

Sora shut his eyes as another moan came from him. "mmhmm"

Riku smiled at his reaction "oh really? Just wait till I get to the rest of your body…" As Riku was speaking he started to unbutton Sora's shirt. He placed two fingers on Sora's chest and began to trace little lines. "…I'll start here and slowly move lower….and lower…and lower…" as he traced the lines downward to his pants unbuttoning them and moving one hand into them grabbing hold of his throbbing erection which caused Sora to cry out in pleasure.

"uughh….mmmm…Riku…"

"mmm…I like it when you say my name Sora…say it again…" Riku whispered into his ear as he tightened his hold around Sora feeling the pre-cum leaking from him.

"ahhh…Riku…!"

"My oh my, wet already? Hehe…this will be fun." Riku smiled continuing his ministrations.

BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"Damn it…I have a department meeting today…." Riku cursed.

"Ahhh…damn it Riku…please don't stop…it hurts…I'm so close" Sora begged.

Riku smiled devilishly. "Are you begging? How cute." Riku stroked Sora's cheek with one hand while his other hand slowly continued.

"Shut up…ahhhh!" Sora's back arched against the wall cumming into Riku's hand.

Riku chuckled pulling his hand out of Sora's pants and licking his hand. "How delicious. Be prepared to work extra hard this week since we lost a day of tutoring." Riku walked up to the front grabbing a tissue, cleaning of the rest of his hand before putting his shirt and tie back on and grabbing his suitcase.

Sora laughed. "You're funny." Sora finished getting dressed himself and cleaned himself up a bit before walking to the door with Riku.

Before they left Riku pulled him back into a kiss before they left. "Same time same place tomorrow. But we will need to do work tomorrow you know this don't you?" Riku asked.

"Of course…ummm so I'll see you tomorrow." Sora smiled while he unlocked the door.

"Yeah…see ya…" Riku said going to opposite way as Sora. Before Riku headed off to his meeting there was something that he needed to take care of in the bathroom. 'God you owe me tomorrow Sora'

AN: AND WE ARE DONE! I'm sorry this took me so long to get up! I really, really am! I know you guys have been waiting patiently and I appreciate it. I'm also sorry for the really shitty ending but at least I updated! Don't expect too many more chapters for this story. I've used up most of my ideas already and this story was never meant to be long so I hope you have been enjoying it so far. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all!

- TWDC


	4. Trial and Error

Teach Me

**Teach Me**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hi pplz. Well time for an update. Not really much to talk about. So we'll just get right to the story.

**Chapter 4**

"Please note class that tomorrow is the midterm and I don't want to hear that I didn't teach you what you needed to know for this cause I did." Riku said plainly walking around the room. "Also I would like to make sure that you are aware there is no extended time on this test. You must finish it tomorrow." Riku walked up to the board and started to write the topics that would be covered on the midterm. "You may work in pairs on the review sheet if you wish but get started with that now." Riku said before sitting in the rolling chair.

Sora seemed preoccupied by his own thoughts. He was thinking about how long they've been together and just how long they have been keeping it a secret from everyone. '3 months 2 weeks and 4 days'. Sora sighed taping his pen on the desk thinking just what they have done in that time which brought a smile to Sora's face. Not only was he getting laid by the hottest teacher ever but his grades in all his classes improved tremendously. Not to the point where it would bump him up to top 10 in his class but top 100 defiantly. Not to mention the happiness it was giving him but just how long could they keep up this charade?

"Sora how are you doing on the review sheet?" Riku asked rolling over to him in his chair.

"Huh? Oh…I'm sorry Mr.K, I haven't started it yet and the first problem is confusing me anyway." Sora said rather grim.

Riku pulled the paper over to him "Oh I see well let's take a look…." Riku began to write something down on the paper and handed it back to Sora. "Do understand this part?" Riku pointed to where he wrote: it said 'What's on your mind? You've been spacing out all day.'

"Yeah I do…" Sora then wrote back and handed him the paper. "Is this how I do this part?" His message said 'You. You're on my mind. Always. Are you coming to my house after school? Roxas and Axel have dinner with Axel's parents and Leon and Cloud have tickets to a concert on the other island so they're leaving right after school let's out.'

Riku smiled and nodded. "Yes. Very good Sora. Try to stay focused ok?" Riku gave him a pat on the back and rubbed the back of his neck slightly so no one would notice. Sora smiled and looked at the clock and the smile slowly faded away when he saw there was still 20 minutes left to the period which caused him to slam his head on his desk….repeatedly. Riku looked in Sora's direction and laughed a little to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'5…4…3…2…1…' Sora counted down in his head.

BBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

"FREEDOM!" Sora exploded out of his desk. The class laughed then went running out the door themselves. Sora only pretended to run out the door when he backed up a little bit to see Riku standing behind the door smiling. "What?" he asked walking over behind the door.

"You're cute when you're stupid." Riku said pulling the brunette closer to him.

Sora smiled. "Hey…I'm not cute…." Sora said pressing his lips into Riku's.

"Then that must mean you're not stupid either." Riku said. They laughed at their pathetic attempts at jokes. "So what exactly is the game plan today?"

"Well both Roxas and Cloud think I'm staying after school with you to work on midterm review so I say just as a precaution in case they stop by I say we stay here till about 3 and "work" on that review sheet."

"Oh I much rather give you a review on something else." Riku said before kissing Sora's neck. "Like that 'oral exam' you took the other day."

"Riku…come on…the door is open." Sora moaned softly. Riku did forget about that and sighed. Sora walked back over to a desk and took a seat. As if on cue Roxas and Axel walked in.

"Hey Sora, listen if you see Cloud tell him I'll be home around 2am ok?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, you know your curfew is 12!" Sora said.

"I know but…."

"Roxas be home at 12!"

Roxas sighed. "You're lucky I love you and you're my favorite brother."

"Idiot. I'm your only brother and you know this would be the argument you would have with Cloud later tonight along with groundation so I'm saving you the grounding and the head ache." Sora put on a big cheesy smile and waved them off.

"Don't worry Sora, I won't bang him up too bad" Axel winked before leaving with Roxas.

"THAT WAS INFORMATION I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Sora yelled after them and tried to shake the image of his best friend and brother having sex. Sora shivered.

"Wow…they really know how to stroke you the wrong way don't they?" Riku asked.

"Please don't say stroke." Sora twitched and hid underneath his hood. Riku was laughing when Cloud walked in.

"What's going on? Did he do something retarded again?" Cloud asked walking over to his brother and ruffling his hair.

"Nah, just sharing a story with me about you." Riku smiled at Cloud.

Cloud blushed a deep shade of red. "You didn't tell him the story about the dress did you?!" Cloud held Sora by the collar of his shirt when laughter erupted from both of them.

"HAHAHA! No! Would you like me to?!" Sora asked mischievously.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want to know!" Riku yelled.

After Cloud calmed down and put Sora back in his chair he approached Riku. "Hey, did you hear about that assembly that's supposed to be happening next week? They only invited the Social Studies department and the Math department."

"Oh yeah I did here about that. Hey a whole day of not teaching? I'll take it especially after grading the midterms." Riku smiled and raising his hands in an 'Amen' position

"Are you serious?! I get 2 assemblies in one day!? YAY!" Cue eye glitter from Sora.

"Calm down you." Cloud said bopping him on the head. "Look, when we're out tonight. Don't go burning down the house."

"But Axel isn't coming over. In fact he and Roxas are over at his parent's tonight having dinner."

"Oh well…in that case…no long distance phone calls to America!"

"Damn it! Foiled my evil plans again!" Sora said sarcastically. "Have fun at the concert." He walked Cloud to the door and just when Cloud was halfway down the hall Sora closed the door and jumped into Riku's lap. "So how long should we wait?"

"I don't know you live like 5 minutes away right? So let's wait 20 minutes just in case: 5 minutes to get home 10 minutes to change 5 minutes to actually be within a safe distance. So let's think, what can we do to make time fly huh?" Riku said huskily stroking Sora's upper thigh. Sora heart beat increased.

"Riku…"

"You know….I often imagine you….bent over this very desk….screaming my name…begging me to take you…over and over…and over again." Riku said pushing his hand down into Sora's pants stroking his already hard member.

Sora moaned arching his back against his teacher. He knew they shouldn't here but the risk of getting caught excited Sora and he loved it when Riku used that voice. Oh that voice. The one that can't be described. The voice that's for his ears only. "R-Riku!..."

"Yes just like that…say it again…" Riku said biting down into Sora's neck while squeezing his member harder. Sora was saved by his phone that was vibrating off his desk. "Damn it." Riku cursed pulling his hands out of Sora's pants.

"HA! You expect me to get up? Roll over to my desk." Sora laughed. Riku pushed his legs off the wall sending the brunette and himself towards Sora's phone. "Hello?"

"Hey I just got home. Leon is sick. We can't go to the concert. Fuck, we were really looking forward to it too." Cloud said in disappointment. "Well I decided to let Axel and Roxas have them. I'm sure they don't want to stay at Axel's house all night and you don't have a boyfriend to-"

"HEY! I could have gone with a friend or something! That's not right!" Sora protested. "Whatever…I'm not coming straight home anyway I'm going to hang out at Namine's house."

"Alright just be home by curfew" Cloud sighed.

"I will. Bye" Sora hung up the phone.

"Who's Namine?" Riku asked.

"A friend I made up since I was 10. It's whenever I didn't want to be home that I used the excuse that I was going to go to her house. They still have yet to figure it out that she isn't real."

"Wow. That's pretty sad. So what's going on?" Riku said holding his lover close.

"Well Leon apparently is sick so they're not going to the concert so…so much for our plans." Sora sighed.

"Well we could go to my place. You've never been there before. I mean it's nothing special but there is a roof over my head and a bed with a headboard in my bedroom."

"What's so important about a headboard?" Sora asked.

"So I could tie you to it of course silly." Riku laughed and kissed Sora's cheek. Cue Sora's 'oh shit' face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When they reached Riku's house Sora wasn't expecting it to be so large the way Riku described it.

"Hey I thought you said it was nothing special. It's practically a mansion." Sora exclaimed pressing his face to the window.

"So I inherited some money from my grandmother. I tried putting it to good use but the inside needs a lot of work. You know painting and stuff like that." Riku said unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. "You coming or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder?"

"Can I have both?" Sora asked seductively.

Riku leaned in and placed a deep kiss on Sora's lips. "Well someone has been in a good mood all day today. Come. Let's go inside." Riku got out of the car shutting the door behind him and then ran around to the other side to open up Sora's and take his hand. Sora grabbed on and stepped out of the car shutting the door behind him and followed Riku up to the front porch.

While Riku was searching for the right key Sora's arms circled around his waist. "Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku's glance shifted to the brunette.

"You know prom is coming soon….I don't think I'm going to be going." Sora said kind of disappointed.

"Why not?" Riku asked as he found the right key and opened the door to his house taking hold of Sora's hand and walking inside.

"Because…you're a teacher and if I can't take you…I don't want to take anyone else."

Riku sighed. "Sora…I of all people know this is one of the most complicated relationships to handle…" Riku threw his coat over a near by chair and took Sora over to the couch pulling him down onto his lap. "…don't put your whole life on hold because of me. You are still a kid whether you like to hear it or not…" Riku placed a hand on each side of Sora's face. "…I love you and I want you to be happy."

"But I'm only happy when I'm with you…without you I'm just an empty shell." Sora said with the saddest look in his eyes. Riku pushed his lips against Sora's just wanting to comfort the boy.

"You're going to prom because I'm chaperoning. No, we won't be 'together' but it's better than nothing isn't it? And besides you should be with your friends not to mention I heard that Axel is taking your brother, do you really want to leave your brother unattended with him?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Axel has already taken him." Sora rolled his eyes.

"I bet not as many times as I have taken you though." Riku smirked seductively latching onto Sora's neck.

"Riku…" Sora gasped.

"Shhh…" Riku said putting his finger over Sora's lips. "Let's go upstairs." Riku took Sora's hands again and lead him upstairs to his bedroom. It wasn't lavished but Riku was right about one thing; there was a bed with a headboard. Riku pushed Sora down on the bed climbing on top of him bringing his lips down to Sora's. Sora grabbed at Riku's hair urging the older man to continue. Riku smiled and moved his kisses downward taking off Sora's clothing in the process.

"Riku…please don't tease me today…I need this." Sora begged.

Riku looked up and smiled taking Sora's member in his hands stroking him earning Riku a moan of pleasure. "You know, little boys don't get what they want if they are going to be little man-whores about it. Are you going to be dirty, little boy?" During their times together Riku discovered Sora's weakness was just some plain dirty talk. It was so cute watching him writhe under him.

Sora smiled. "Maybe I am…what are you going to do about it hm?"

Riku flipped Sora onto his stomach earning a surprised gasp from the brunette. Riku climbed right on top of him taking his belt and tying Sora to the headboard. "Well, I'll just have to clean you up then won't I?" Riku said into his ear pulling Sora's pants off the rest of the way. Riku then walked to the side of the bed so Sora could see him undressing.

"You're a bitch." Sora said obviously quiet in pain from the restraints and his growing arousal pressing into the bed.

"My, what fowl language you use in front of a teacher. I should assign you detention for tomorrow." After Riku was done undressing he grabbed the lube off of his dresser and coated 2 fingers in it. "Bad boys don't get the pleasure of adjustment." Riku said shoving both fingers in right away causing Sora to scream and bite down on the sheets beneath him. Riku scissored him. "Just what I expected from a slut like you. Loose already." Riku smirked and looked down at his lover there were a couple of tears but Riku knew Sora was enjoying himself because he kept pressing back against his hand.

"Riku…please…" Sora moved more.

"Please what Sora? Use words."

"Riku…I want you inside now!" Sora begged.

"Ah ah ah! Is that how we talk? I don't think so. Say it like you mean it slut!"

"Riku! FUCK ME NOW!" Sora screamed.

"That's more like it." Riku smiled licking Sora's cheek reaching for the lube one more time to coat his member in. Riku shuddered at the contact and couldn't wait for the tight cavern that awaited him. Riku entered as quickly as he could with out hurting his beloved. Riku wasn't one for talking dirty but Sora liked it that way Riku figured it was because he was always perfect and was sick of it. Not to mention what they were doing was against the law. There was always a sense of excitement and danger in it. Sora's moans told Riku he was ready for more. Slowly he began to move again.

"Riku…" Sora moaned. Riku continued his slow pace. "Riku…" Sora moaned again. Riku smirked and moved slower.

"RIKU STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME!" Sora sounded really agitated.

"Oh? You want it like this?" Riku pumped very hard once into Sora hitting his prostate causing Sora to see stars.

"God yes..!"

Riku continued his movements just as Sora wished. "God you're such a slut, I bet someone could be dying and you wouldn't give a fuck until you came." Riku said grabbing onto Sora's member pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"AHH RIKU! I'm…I'm gonna…cuuuaahhhhh!" Sora's back arched against Riku's chest as he came hard into Riku's hand.

"Ugghh! Sora!" A few more pumps later Riku emptied himself inside of Sora. It was hot a sticky and just the way the liked it. After a few minutes of coming down from their orgasm, Riku pulled out causing Sora to leak. He untied his wrists which now had some marks from the belt. After Sora's arms were freed he reached for the pack of cigarettes on the table handing one to his partner and placing one in his own mouth lighting and passing the lighter to Riku.

"Hey Riku?" Sora said taking a drag on his cig.

"Yeah love?" Riku said blowing out some smoke.

"Were you serious about the detention thing tomorrow?"

AN: OK DONE! NO MORE! This chapter took me way too long to write. I'll think about wheather I want to end the story or not. I mean I could go on. I'll think about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE R&R.

Press the happy button

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	5. A New Look

**Teach Me**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: ** Alright so it wasn't the next day but HOLY SHIT IT'S BACK! Teach Me has returned for yet another chapter after a very high demand for it! I really want to thank all of you who have supported the story. Well for those of you who are interested, my first semester at college went fairly well (only one bad grade). I've been extremely busy in the cosplay department. I have a deviant art now so if you want to check me out on there, my screen name is StarTwilight227 (same as my YouTube where I'm currently celebrating 400 subscribers!!). So here it is! The long awaited Chapter 5!!! Bet you are excited? Should I stop talking? Yeah I think I should. Let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

Many, many months had passed and prom was just around the corner, which just made Sora absolutely, depressed. He wanted nothing more than to share his night with Riku. He didn't need to spend money on a tux, a limo, a ticket…

'Ugh! Why the fuck do I need all that ridiculous bullshit!' Sora slammed his fist on the desk.

"Mr. Strife is there something you want so share with us?" Riku had turned away from the bored to look at the frustrated boy.

"Yeah actually there is…" Sora got up from his desk, grabbed his things and started to head for the door, before leaving he turned to the class and gave everyone the finger. "Have a wonderful day everyone." Sora stormed out of the room and headed towards the main entrance. Riku was just staring at the door confused.

He quickly snapped out of it "Excuse me class. Continue to work on your own for the next 5 problems. Whoever solves them correctly will get extra points added to the test before the final." Riku went jogging after Sora. The aura around Sora was so intense Riku was actually petrified. "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora kept on walking. "Sora, stop right there or I'll write you up!"

Sora stopped and turned around. "What!? What do you want Mr.K?! How can I be of service?" Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's arm and dragged him to the nearest bathroom. "Let me go!!"

"No I'm not." Riku pushed the door open to the bathroom and pushed Sora inside. He locked the door behind him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Horse shit." Riku got closer to him "Tell me."

"Nothing, its prom and all that senior bullshit! I've had it! I can't take you to prom so I'm already miserable about that, I still have all this shit I have to pay for on my own because Cloud and Leon don't make enough money. I can't touch my inheritance from my parents until I turn 18. But it's not only that! I could make a list that goes for days and days!" Sora sighed and opened up one of the bathroom windows. He took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit up taking a long drag on it. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. You know damn well it isn't directed at you…." Sora took another drag.

Riku didn't know what to say to the boy. He stood there and listened. He was at that point once himself. He walked over to Sora and took the cigarette out of his lips and replaced it with his own. He pulled away from Sora and took a drag on the cigarette himself before handing it back to him. "You will be fine. I know you will. Besides, good things come to those who wait. I know how upset you are about prom, which is why I've come up with a plan."

"What plan?" Sora asked. "You didn't tell me about any plan."

"I'll tell you after school, come home with me tonight ok? It's Friday…" Riku pressed his forehead to Sora's. "…We'll go out to diner, maybe go catch a movie, then we'll go home and I can love you all night…how does that sound?" Riku managed to make his way over to Sora's ear nibbling on it slightly.

"Hmmm…. sounds like a plan though I am very interested in hearing about THE plan." Sora said.

"I'll tell you soon I promise." Riku leaned in and kissed Sora deeply. He pulled Riku closer to him wrapping his arms around him, carefully avoiding Riku's suit with his cigarette. Riku pulled away slightly. "I guess there is no way of me convincing you to come back to class huh?"

"No not at all." Sora chuckled softly.

Riku just smiled. "Fine, then while you are waiting in the car…" Riku took out his car keys and handed them to Sora. "Study chapter 16 for the test on Monday." Riku kissed Sora one last time before heading out of the bathroom. Sora was staring at the bathroom door dumbfounded. He finished up his cigarette and head towards the main entrance to leave.

"Mr. Strife just where are you headed to?" A booming voice was heard down the hall.

'Oh fuck me' Sora thought rolling his eyes and turning to Principal Xemnas. "I'm heading for the door sir; why do you ask?"

"Can I see your schedule?" Xemnas asked.

Sora reached into his pocket but pulled nothing out. "Aww, shit it must be in the pair of pants I left at your mom's house the other night. I'm so sorry. Have a nice day Mansex I MEAN Xemnas. You would think that I would get it right by now. I'm so sorry. Bye!" Sora went running out of the school as fast as he could. There was nothing that Xemnas could do except stand there completely baffled.

Once Sora was far enough away from the school, he checked his watch. '1:40pm huh? Maybe I'll walk up to Starbucks and get Riku and I something to drink.' There was quiet some time to kill and he found it highly amusing that Riku actually thought he was going to study.

He approached the small building and walked inside to order the drinks for the two of them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Spikes? What's going on Spiky?" A young man with a mullet approached Sora.

"Demyx…. how can I help you?" Sora didn't turn to face him he just kept his eyes on his coffee being made.

"Oh come on now, is that anyway to treat a friend? After all I've done for you?" Demyx wrapped his arm Sora.

"I think that getting my girlfriend killed isn't exactly what a friend would do." Sora threw Demyx's arm off of him. It was true. Technically specking, Demyx was the cause of Kiari's death. Back in the day, Sora and Demyx rolled with the same gang. They were as close as the piece they each use to carry. One day, Demyx got a little drunk and pasted some vital information onto the wrong person. Of course it was ONLY Demyx who would do something so stupid. His street name was "Babbles" for that very reason. Anyway, this person that Demyx passed on this information to just happened to have been the leader of an uprising gang. This caused the gangs to start chaos. It WAS war.

"_Listen up ya'll! I'm tired of this bullshit and I'm ending it once and for all. We gonna take down these mothafuckas!" _

_Screams of battle roared around them._

"_Sora!" A girl with burgundy hair was bouncing towards Sora. She clung to him. "Don't go please…."_

"_Kairi….I have to….I promise I'll come back." Sora kissed the top of her head._

"_Yo Sora, get yor bitch outta here! We got a war to win." The gang leader approached him._

"_Yo son! She ain't a bitch. Back the fuck off!" Sora screamed._

"_We don't have time for you to pull shit, foo!" the gang leader shoved Sora and took out his gun "Let's go!" The gang leader started to walk._

_Sora turned back to Kairi. "I'll come back I swear" Sora kissed Kairi as if it were their last._

Thank God he did. Shortly after that, Kairi jumped in front of the bullets that were about to hit Sora and the war was over…because Sora finished off every single gang member.

"Awww come on buddy. It's in the past. You still not over it? You know, the boss wants you back?" Demyx said in a sing-songy voice.

"That's nice. I'm done. I'm not losing another person I love to a fucking group of people who are too scared to take care of themselves." Sora stated as plain as day, glaring daggers and Demyx.

Deymx frowned. "Suit yourself, you better watch your back Sora. You know that the only true way to get out of any gang is in a body bag." Demyx walked out practically slamming the door behind him.

"A Tall extra Carmel, Carmel Macciado and a Venti White Mocha?" The girl behind the counter called.

"O-oh that's me thanks." Sora dropped $2 in the tip box and grabbed the drinks in the tray and walked back to Riku's car. He got back just as the bell rang dismissing classes. He unlocked Riku's car and put the cups in the cup holders. What Demyx said was still ringing in his head. Was he really in that much danger? Should he go to the police? No, that's suicide in itself. He sighed. He wasn't going to let the weekend start off like this. As he was lost in his thoughts he heard a car door slam which wakened him from his trance.

"Hey, is that for me?" Riku pointed to the huge cup of coffee.

Sora looked down in his lap and remembered he picked up coffee for the two of them. This whole incident completely threw him for a loop. "Uh…yeah." He handed Riku the coffee.

Riku could tell there was something else troubling Sora. He'll get it out of him later weather he wants to do it or not. "Well, does the delivery boy accept tips?" Riku smiled charmingly.

"Depends on what the tip is now doesn't it?" Sora smiled at his stupid joke as Riku leaned over the central console planting a kiss right on the boy's lips.

"So are you ready for a weekend of relaxation?" Riku asked as he started up the car and pulled out onto the main road.

"Weekend?" Sora questioned

"Yeah, I'm keeping you this weekend."

"Well what about Cloud and Leon? I think they'll notice if I go missing for the weekend. Don't you think so?"

"And that's when you come in," Riku smiled. "You are going to call them and tell them you are staying with Namine this weekend. You've stayed at her "house" before right?" Riku laughed as he talked about Sora's imaginary friend as if she were a real person.

Sora couldn't help but laugh to. She's been his imaginary friend for years after all. "I suppose that would work."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Riku unlocked the door to his house and let the brunet in. Sora immediately went right to the couch dropping his backpack next to it and headed towards Riku's bedroom. He kicked off his shoes before planting his whole body face first onto Riku's bed. Riku followed behind him and watching the young boy do a face plant on his bed was just plan amusing. He shook his head and walked over to the bed where Sora had started to doze off. Riku climbed on top of him, straddling over his hips and started to massage the boy's shoulder blades.

"mmm….that's nice…" Sora contracted pushing his back up into Riku's skilled hands.

"Hey you know….you don't have any clothes for the weekend." Riku just observed. "Well I suppose that you won't need them since you won't be wearing anything anyway…" Riku leaned over the boy placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Haha…you're…mmm…ahhhh….so funny" Sora sat up slightly reaching behind him grabbing Riku's chin and bringing him into a kiss.

"Well then how about we go shopping?"

"Oh…that sounds like fun!" Sora perked up. "Let me just grab my wallet and we'll go"

"Don't be ridiculous. You aren't paying for anything."

"B-but Riku…"

Riku laid flat on top of Sora holding his hands down on the bed. "You can pay me back later…" Riku ground his pelvis against Sora's ass. "…I promise."

Sora moaned softly. "I think that is quiet a fair trade. My ass for clothes? That's so easy."

"Well then let's get going so I can take what's mine" Riku got off of Sora and helped him up off the bed. "I'm going to change and you are going to wait for me in the car ok?"

"That sounds like a good idea but I think mine is better…" Sora walked up to Riku and started to take off his tie. "How about I undress you, I help you get dressed and then we go out to the car together?" Sora suggested as he dropped his tie on the floor and slowly unbuttoned Riku's shirt.

"I think…you are a tease." Riku said leaning down and planting a kiss on Sora's lips. Sora's fingers traced lines on Riku's chest as he continued to unbutton Riku's shirt. He pulled the dress shirt off of him revealing Riku's toned and damaged body. Sora kissed Riku's scared shoulder as his hands moved down to Riku's pants.

"You know… I don't think words can describe how grateful I am to you for that day that you saved me…I mean…You could have died so easily. You didn't even know me." Sora's hands fumbled with Riku's belt. Riku's hands stopped Sora's.

"I saved you because I saw something in you that I never saw in anyone else before. It was something indescribable and I prayed that whatever it was that you would never lose it. I think what I sensed was your passion for life." Riku kissed Sora softly. "Now, let me finished getting dressed…then we can get out of here yeah?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So where do you want to go first?" Riku asked.

"Well don't you need a new suit for work?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah I do, but we are shopping for you today."

"It's fine Riku, let's go to Macy's. You can go look at suits and I can go look at clothes ok?" Sora hopped onto the escalator and pulled Riku with him.

Riku wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist and kissed his cheek "Ok babe, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is what I want" Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku as they got off the escalator.

"Oh is it now?" Riku stated. "Well what if I said I changed my mind?" He said jokingly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll just cause a big scene until you say yes."

"Oh really? You would really draw that much attention to yourself?" Riku eyed a near by pillar and grabbed Sora's shoulder and pushing him lightly against it. "and what if I decided I was going to make a scene hm?" Riku pressed his body against Sora's and started attacking his neck with his mouth.

Sora blushed a deep shade of red and held back a moan. People were starring at them. He kind of liked it. "R-Riku stop it! This isn't funny…" He stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Riku, gripping to his shirt.

"Well I see how much you are protesting…" Riku smiled that wickedly charming smile and separated from Sora only to grab his hand and start dragging him. "Come on, let's go to Macy's" He said after planting one last kiss on Sora's cheek.

**On the opposite side from where Sora and Riku shared their PDA…**

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You know I was just joking around with him but I didn't think he would actually go for it. This is a serious problem."

"It wasn't a serious problem for us."

"Times have changed Leon! Teachers are getting sued right and left these days for having inappropriate relations with students. If anyone outside of us gets wind of it and decided to report it, it's the end of Riku's teaching career. Not to mention Sora's social life could take two directions. 1: He gets credit for being with a really hot…" Cloud paused briefly and smiled at his partner. "..like you did Leon." Leon glared at him then relaxed and shook his head understandably. "Or 2: He will be rejected by everyone around him."

"Well let's hope that none of this will happen. We'll talk to him when he gets home and we'll talk with Riku as well. Don't worry hun, everything is going to be fine." Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist proceeding to wait in line for his food at the food court.

**Back with Sora and Riku…**

"Come on Riku I want to see!" Sora said bouncing up and down excitingly.

Riku laughed behind the changing room curtain. "Calm down Sora. I'll be out in a second."

Sora sighed and waited impatiently with his arms crossed in a chair. A few moments later Riku appeared in front of him wearing a navy suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Sora starred up at his lover and smiled.

"Well are you just going to sit there with your mouth in that cheesy smile or are you going to say something?" Riku laughed.

"I love it…but let's see how well this actually fits you…" Sora stood up unbuttoning the new suit jacket and inspecting the way the jacket was lined. His hands moved to Riku's sides where he felt where the seam hit on the shirt. He let his fingers linger in a few spots where Riku's nerves were most sensitive to his light touch. Riku's breath hitched a few times as Sora did this. "I think it's perfect for you…" Sora smiled at him as his fingers stroked back over a spot on Riku's back. "and that was for before."

"Oh really? Well then please remind me to do it more often." Riku disappeared behind the changing curtain again only to return back out with the new suit in his hands and his casual attire back on. "Can we shop for you now?"

"Fine, fine. I know you like dressing me up." Sora grabbed Riku's hand that wasn't carrying merchandise and escorted him to where they kept casual clothing.

"Here hold this." Riku made Sora hold his suit while he searched through the racks of clothing putting together one outfit after another.

"I love how you really think I'm your doll and can dress me in whatever you please."

"Hey, I'm picking things you like am I not?" Riku said holding up the attire.

"Yeah you are but still…" Sora didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought now come on. Let's get to the fun part." Riku dragged Sora back to the fitting room. They switched the clothing each of them was holding and Sora entered the cubicle. Riku followed closely behind them and closed the curtain.

"Riku, what are you doing?"

"You're my doll remember?" Riku walked over to Sora and unzipped his hoodie pushing it off his shoulders. "And I want to dress my doll." Riku then pulled Sora's shirt above his head and tossed it to the side. He turned Sora to face the triple mirror that surrounded them. "My doll has beautiful flawless skin." Riku's hands traveled up and down Sora's torso. Sora turned his head away from the mirror and let a soft moan escape his lips. "Why turn your head my love?" Riku grabbed Sora's chin with one of his hands and turned his head so it was facing the mirror. "Does it bother you to see yourself shaking under me?" Riku smiled a rather evil smile as his other hand worked its way down to Sora's jeans. Riku skillfully undid the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the pesky material. His hand wasted no time sneaking its way into Sora's boxers gripping his semi-hard member, which, upon contact, grew in Riku's hands.

"Ngghh! Riku…" Sora moaned arching his back against Riku's upper body.

"Shhh…don't want to get caught now do you? Being such a naughty boy and all?" Riku's hand started to stroke Sora's ever-growing member.

"Riku…please…t-this just isn't fair..." Sora moans got louder. He wanted him. He wanted Riku so bad right now. Doing it in a public place had always been one of his fantasies that Kairi was just too much of chicken shit to do and by God he was going to get some weather Riku wanted to or not. "…you still have all your clothes on." Sora quickly gained control of the situation pressing Riku against one of the walls of the dressing cubicle. His lips came crashing down in a fiery kiss. Tongues battled for dominance. Sora's tongue took over. He wanted this. He wanted it so bad that it hurt. Sora pulled Riku's t-shirt over his head and placed trails of kisses down his body. He pulled briefly on Riku's nipples with his teeth, swirling his tongue around the hard nubs.

"S-shit, Sora!" Riku cried out as Sora continued to move down his body. Sora's swiftly removed Riku's belt and quickly pulled down his pants. He took his time with Riku's boxers. He teased him running his fingers along the elastic waistband. Sora nuzzled the large bulge that was clearly growing underneath the thin material. "Y-you don't have to ya know…"

"Oh but I want to…" Sora slowly pulled down Riku's boxers revealing his massive hard on. "I want to so bad…you have no fucking idea." Sora expertly began to work at the head, twirling his tongue around and around, licking from the base all the way up the shaft. Riku's moans bounced off the thin walls of the cubicle. Sora didn't want t wear his lover out. He wanted him to enjoy the ride he was about to get from him. He didn't spend too long sucking on Riku. After about a couple of minutes, Sora stood back up, much to Riku's disapproval. Sora finished removing the rest of his clothing and assisted Riku out of his. "Lay down…now." Sora commanded his voice filled with lust and yearning. Riku did as he was instructed and laid down on the floor. The brunet straddled over Riku's hips, his cock still wet from saliva and pre-cum. Sora didn't want preparation. He needed it rough and hard. He carefully lowered himself down onto Riku. Moans escaped from both their lips. Sora's was more painful than anything. After a brief pause, Sora slowly began to move up and down on Riku. Riku's hand found it's way into Sora's cock and began to stroke it in time with Sora's movements.

"Ohhh…fuck Sora!" Riku cried out continuing his ministrations on Sora's throbbing need. Sora's speed and roughness increased. As he looked at himself in the mirrors he couldn't help but be turned on. There was just something about the two of them together that was just so fucking right.

"Ahhh…Riku! I'm gonna…" Sora cried as Riku sat up on his elbows meeting Sora's movements with his own.

"Together…Sora…" with a few more brisk, rough, movements, both of them came together in blinding white heaven. Sora collapsed on top of Riku. Both of them laid there, covered in sweat.

"I think…I need to be on top more." Sora laughed breathlessly.

"I say…. in your dreams." Riku kissed Sora's forehead slowly pulling out of him. "Good thing we are buying you some new clothes today huh?"

"Yeah, I 'd say so." Sora rolled off of Riku. "I suppose we should get going huh?"

"Umm yeah probably." Riku got up off the floor slowly and started to put back on his clothing back on. He looked down at Sora who was still lying there, naked on the floor. "I wish I could have a picture of you like that…content, happy, and naked."

"But you see me everyday anyway."

"Yeah but naked is a privilege." They both laughed. Riku helped Sora up and get dressed. As they were walking out of the changing room with their new clothing they passed a sales associate that just entered the changing room. Riku could have sworn he heard the associate screaming something along the lines of 'who the fuck cums in a dressing room!?' or something like that. The paid for their merchandise and quickly left the store. "So what do you want for dinner?" Riku asked

"How about we just get some take out and watch a movie back at your place? I think we've had enough public adventure for today." Sora smiled at Riku

"Sounds like a plan to me." Riku said.

"Speaking of plans! Are you going to tell me your prom plan?"

"When we get back to the house. I promise." Riku said and escorted Sora out of the mall.

A/N: And chapter 5 is FINALLY finished! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it was worth the wait. 10 pages single-spaced are a lot. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if there was any grammar or spelling problems. We all know I fail in those departments. LOL.


End file.
